warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Robinwing (TC)
|apps = Leopardfoot |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Crookedstar's Promise |deadbooks = None}} Robinwing is a small, dusky,Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 98 brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest and amber eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy :When Moonflower is getting ready to show her kits, Bluekit and Snowkit their father, Stormtail, Robinwing is pointed out to Bluekit and Snowkit as a warrior of ThunderClan, sharing prey with the deputy Sunfall, and some fellow warriors, Tawnyspots and Fuzzypelt. :When Leopardkit and her brother Patchkit become apprentices, appropiately named Leopardpaw and Patchpaw, Robinwing is assigned Leopardpaw's new mentor. She is quite delighted at this. :When ThunderClan decides to organize a battle patrol to raid WindClan, Pinestar questions Robinwing, asking her if Leopardpaw was ready for battle. Robinwing nods reluctantly, indicating that her apprentice is well-trained and already prepared. :Before the battle, Bluepaw was assigned to help Robinwing and Stonepelt reinforce the walls of the nursery. They had weaved extra brambles in the tangles of stems and branches. :When the battle patrols enter WindClan's camp and the battle brews, Robinwing's apprentice, Leopardpaw, gets seriously injured. She rushes to Bluepaw and Snowpaw, now apprentices, for help. Swiftbreeze informs Featherwhisker about this and Featherwhisker treats her wounded apprentice. :When Leopardfoot, now a warrior, gives birth to her mate, Pinestar's kits, are being born, Robinwing and Thrushpelt are described to be circling the clearing, glancing at the darkening sky often. :Later in the book, when Whitekit is in the nursery, she gives birth to Frostkit and Brindlekit, described by Fuzzypelt, as easily as "a beechnut slipping out of its shell". It is stated that this is not her first litter, but does not say anything about the others she had. After Whitekit's mother, Snowfur, dies, she and Bluefur, his aunt, take over his parenting until he is old enough to become one of the Clan's apprentices. :It is noted in the book that she was killed in a badger attack. She does not appear again ever since the statement. Trivia * In ''Bluestar's Prophecy, it is said that Frostfur and Brindleface aren't Robinwing's first kits, however, it is unknown who her first kits are/were. Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughters: :Brindleface:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: :Longtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 Grandsons: :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Great-Granddaughters: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: :Hollykit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Larchkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Icecloud: :Whitewing: :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: Great-Grandsons: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Birchfall:Revealed in Midnight, page 84 :Foxleap: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Granddaughters: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 217 :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Dovewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypool: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Great-Great-Grandsons: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Toadstep: :Molekit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Queen Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters